Be my bad boy
by flyingfrogs
Summary: Courtney knows Duncan is changing her and not for the better. When she breaks it off he reaches a new level "bad". Now trying to save Duncan she enters the world of gangs, guns, money, lies, seductry, theft, and trickery.
1. prologue

Hey peeps this is my first story and all so lets see how it goes most likely am going to delete it but whatever

Oh and this story they live in New York I no that's not real but it fits my story better so deal with it

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Roo

Courtney sighed as she looked out the window of her high apartment building. She didn't know how she was going to do it she loved him so much but he wasn't good for her and all he got was ridicule because of her.

It had been 6 months after the island and it had been a surprise to both Courtney and Duncan that they lived in the same city, Courtney living in the upper rich part of town and Duncan in the lower ghetto part of town. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Courtney wandered through the busy city waiting for an empty cab to come holding the skull __**he**__ had given her and looking at the number on the back of the skull._

_678-1245_

_To call or not to call that is the real question Shakespeare should of asked. She thought bitterly. It shouldn't of mattered he was a disgusting pig that hit on every girl at camp and she was just another notch in his belt. Though she knew it was because he was a law breaking, quick tempered, green Mohawkian, pierced ogre that she wanted to call him so much._

_Before she knew it she had wandered into the bad side of town her parents had told he never to go but for some reason she felt safe here. She had changed a bit growing her hair out letting it become less clean cut. She also changed her style a bit. She now wore a tight fitting red silk shirt with a black skirt .She had the urge to do something __**bad. **__"His fault" she thought bitterly. She walked into a body piercing shop and sat down in the chair. Then a hot, blue haired guy with some Tattoos down his arm came up and said _

"_Why hello sweat thing what can I get you"_

"_Belly Button ring" was all she could manage_

"_So you want it to be more private. Well I know a better place I could pierce it…."_

_Courtney kicked him in a place were the sun don't shine. And then the person who haunted her dreams came out. DUNCAN._

"_P-pp-princess" when she didn't respond Duncan spoke up again _

"_Ted out now" and he crawled out to the back still in pain._

_After regaining his composure he said," Well princess if your going to get a belly button ring the only person who is allowed to pierce it is me"_

"_Why would that be? Its not like we mean anything to each other._

"_Oh then why are you here._

"_To get a belly piercing_

"_Princess I know you want to be bad and face it the baddest thing you can do is be with me and I know you want that, This just a substitute for me next week it 'll be a tat or maybe you'll just dye your hair blue but it won't be enough."_

"_You pig just pierce it already" and he did._

_Review if you want me not continue and not delete it_

_Push Da button _


	2. Love Me Not

Whoohoo since I got some positive feedback on the story I've decided to continue ^^. I'm not sure how often I'll post but I'll try to update as often as I can if anyone is interested in being a beta for me pleaseee let me know kool thanx peeps. Oh ya and I swear the story is gonna get better I just have to get the story moving thanx peeps

Ps: own nothing Roo and now onto the story

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_You pig just pierce it already and he did…_

She lifted up he shirt to reveal a red rose belly button ring; she chuckled at the memory then sighed and took it out. She put in the drawer near the window. When she looked up she saw a very familiar red, beat up car that looked that it had just come out of a blender or something.

She laughed _he_ was a delinquent not a gangster no matter how hard he tried look the part, he was just a rebel. She thought this as she turned off the TV that was reporting on the shooting that had just occurred. She knew that there were some things like 'gangs wars' or something but why should she care, that stuff did not exist in her perfect world.

Duncan got out of the car along with a couple of his good friends. The only one she noticed was Ted. Despite their first meeting she came to actually somewhat like Ted. He was a real good friend to Duncan. Him and Duncan had opened a car garage and it was doing pretty well. He was also the only one of Duncan's friends that didn't make fun of him for going out with her She looked down and heard some of their pointless banter.

"So Duncan where's the leash the girl's got you on, I mean I see the collar but…' snickered a tall guy with purple spiky hair

"And look how gussied up he is for his little princess, a big guy in tattered clothing said._ Well at least he is wearing cloths I'm not sure what your ensemble of ripped sheets is suppose to be_

"I still can't believe you took out YOUR PIECINGS for her I mean you loved those, a what kind of man are you,

Duncan smiled and finally looked up, "A guy with a girlfriend, and you guys would be the exact same** if** you could land a chick,

Courtney noticed a buff guy with dark hair and multiple tattoos chuckle a dark laugh. The tattoo that caught your eye was the one on his fingers that spelt the gangs name he was in. Duncan had forbad her from even speaking with the guy apparently he was seriously sadistic and in stuff too dark for her. Just looking at him was enough to scare her stiff and that was not easy to do. Duncan said he was involved in gangs and he said he just hung out with them to get away from the gangs a little bit.

Ted chuckled and got back in the car, He s got you beat there boys. Lets blow this joint. The boys got in the car and the little red car shot off screeching and roaring all the way.

He walked off towards my apartment but right before he went through the door he looked up and winked at me.

CPOV

A shiver went through my body and I couldn't deny how much I loved him. It was the funny idiotic, just plain stupid things he did that made me love him so frickin much that it hurt. But who are we trying to fool different worlds different people and now its time to start living our different lives. I tried to imagine what kind of girl he would date and how he would find someone who was too perfect for him and forget me. I would do that to, I will do that I must.

Who was I trying to fool I never would. I heard the elevator reach my floor and out of old habit wondered what kind of sodas did he jack from the vending machine for us this time. NO COURTNEY OUR TIME IS OVER. THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME OR A THIS TIME. Man up, Remember what your dad said only the strong, tough and merciless survive in this world I wanted so badly to succeed and rule over.

My door opened. What the heck did he steal my key again or did he copy it again or did he pick lock it AGAIN.

"DUNCAN"I growled "How many times must I tell you have to knock what if I was In the middle of something private"

"Then I would get a show wouldn't I" he winked," and plus princess's nothing you do is too private for me"

"Duncan you are so irritating

"Ahh but you love me for it

Then I remembered what I needed to do. How could I get so side tracked and see this is another reason I couldn't stay with him he just no good. He leant down to kiss me and I lost my train of thought. He started out slow teasing me. I growled threw my arms around him and pulled him on the couch. His hands were everywhere tracing my sweet spots that he knew too well. Our tongues wrestled both trying to dominate the other. Jesus I love him and his passionate make out sessions. Damn. But a honk of a horn brought me back to reality.

I removed myself from him and he whispered, " I missed you,

I almost caved but I stood up and motioned for him to follow me I had him stand right outside my door.

' Do you want to go out? I personally want to say here and continue…

"Duncan" I said in my commanding voice now that I was in the zone there was no going back. "I have come to a decision that we are no longer good together

"Stop joking princess we gotta go before traffic hits

The regular approach was going to work I was going to have to cut it off and cut it off hard.

" Duncan you are absolutely the most irritating being I have ever met. I tried at first f just to ignore the irritating part but now it's too much. I can't stand to be around. And your all-important image is crashing with my work life and I will have none of it so leave my property and do not return.

"Princess what are you talking bout but I have to say though making out with me right before you played this prank wasn't the smartest idea"

Okay true that wasn't my most brilliant plan but I got him to the door didn't I and now all I had to do was shut him out. No I had to do more or else he would just keep coming back.

"I don't love you Duncan I never did. I fact I hate you I absolutely hate you. I can't remember for the life of me why I got together with you. Maybe I wanted the experience so I would have more street smarts who knows who cares I know now though I want you to leave.

Duncan just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

'Courtney please don't Courtney I love you so much.

"Listen here you vile filthy, cretin or some deluded world I don't love you and if your sooo in love with me then you would do what I want

He threw me one last pleading look and turned around and jumped out the window. My first instinct was to turn to him but if I looked it would just ruin everything I had said I closed the door and went to my mirror and titled it so I could see the streets and saw him walking a way. I threw myself against the door and started bawling I held my arms around myself trying to lift myself up but I couldn't I had just lost half of myself. I stayed up the entire night bawling praying one day he would forgive me and understood what I did was for out own good.

All right I got the story moving. Question do you people want me to do a chapter in Duncan's point of view??? Well if your cool enough to comment know that you rock my world^^ and one day charma will repay you for your good deeds


	3. No Good Deeds

Hey people heres the next chapter still looking for a beta…ya here we go

IMPORTANT they are 18 in the flashbacks and 20 in regular time.

P.S Own nothing Roo

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Listen here you vile filthy, cretin or some deluded world I don't love you and if your sooo in love with me then you would do what I want"_

_DPOV_

_**THUD**_

The words just kept repeating in my mind like some stupid broken record was never going to stop. I gripped my Mohawk and roared not caring who heard me right now. I got up and got my knife from the wall I had been throwing it at and took it back out. I took it out with such force though that I accidentally cut part of my arm. I waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. I chuckled I am in such agony no physical pain can get through.

I don't know what possessed my body but I sat down with my knife and began cutting deeper into the wound. Why was all I wanted to know? Did I not love her enough? Did I just take and take and never give. Was I any less a person than her? I know why. I was in the way of her dreams. She had expectations to fill, how could I understand that all my expectations had been juvenile. I had no purpose in life. I let my mind wander because the depressing thought alone almost killed me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_We were at a small park with Courtney sitting in the swing and me standing on the edges of the swing_

"_Hey Dunc" my princess called below me_

_I looked down to see her gorgeous face, her eyebrows tightened and her lips pierced waiting for me to respond. Her thinking face. I had memorisized everyone of her expressions it was sad but they were just so damn amusing._

"_Yah, hot stuff_

"_What are you gonna do when you grow up_

"_Ha that's a joke I'm never gonna grow up_

"_Come on Duncan, please be serious_

"_I AM _

" _You cant live your entire life being some stupid hot juvenile who is more or less gonna kill himself one day_

"_Watch me_

_She stuck her tongue out at me and with some difficult twisting and turning of my body I kissed her full on the lips. HEY, I can't help it that my gf was drop dead gorgeous._

_I came back the least bit flustered though I bet princess could say the same. She looked a little dizzy. I heard mutter a whisper," I still don't get how you do that to me" I pretended not to hear so that here oh so precious pride wouldn't be ruined. But hey at least my girl has pride I know others that have no pride in themselves or what they do._

" _I bet princess, you have your whole life planned out beginning to end_

_She just chuckled_

" _I knew it you have your china, house, even babies names picked out don't you_

" _Yes I Plan to name my _son _Ford Buttram_, my_ daughter Evangalina Trully, and…_

_I gave her a disgusted face_

" _I feel bad for the sad bloat you marry_

_She hit my leg, hard I might add_

" _Oh and I hope to achieve world domination by the time I am 30_

"_Good luck with that…really Evangalina_

"_I'm having an off day…did you know I wanted to be a lawyer since I was three_

"_Wow_

_She got a far off look in her eyes and then looked back at me " Yah It was on December 3__rd __ 1992, I remember it perfectly I was at the trial for my parents divorce and I remember feeling so useless not being able to help and I saw the lawyer strong confident and I decided that was the kind of person I wanted to be. The strong one that could fix anything. I mean that's what I thought as a three year old. That was also the last time I saw my mom._

_I saw no tears but just a blank face presenting a fact that had no emotional ties. I knew better and I took her off the swing and held her tightly and whispered in her ear," Your Gonna make the best damn lawyer, Ford and Evangalina will be proud to call you mommy."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WHAT WAS I DOING! I threw down the knife and looked at my bloody arm. Feeling disgusted with myself. Not feeling in the mood to clean it up I let my arm be. Th…that animal is not worth this. Honestly who does she think she is waltzing into my life and trying to take over? . I could feel my self starting to shake from my arm and looked at my arm again. _Princess only you could do this to me. _

I headed towards the bathroom to clean my arm but I stopped. I was going to leave it be, have it form a scar. No matter how much I wanted to fight it princess would be like this scar. Like the scar that was going to be left on my heart. I scoffed at my less than manly thoughts. I didn't have a heart not after this don't at least not a working one.

I grabbed my spray can and my duffle bad filled with misalaneance things for pranks. A good old law breaking would do me some good. Then I saw someone in the doorframe of my room. I squinted my eyes to see a big guy with dark shaggy hair holding out a gun.

"Get out Lars I am in no mood for this

"Oh I know, you want to kill something you are so angry but you know this doesn't have to be negative. You have options." he said darkly

I nodded him to continue but doubting anything he could say would help.

"She was a tie down Duncan, she was a weight on your potential. Why not go some where were you would be treated as a hero no emotional ties attached? Where you are free to do what you when you want and not fear the cops but have the cops fear you

It sounded to good to be true. I must not be thinking logically.

"On behalf of the leader of the RED DEATHS, you're invited to join the gang"

I would of normally said no way and laughed at him but with the gun outstretched towards me I realized I wouldn't be able to go on as Duncan without her. But I could go on as someone else, someone who truly and utterly does not have heart. Someone who wouldn't mind committing the wickedest of deeds. Before grabbing the gun I took a thing of red spray paint and sprayed my Mohawk red. The last thing Duncan heard was the sound of a bullet going threw the picture of his one love.

Duncan was Dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright wasn't as good as I hoped it would be but I'll probably go back and change it later but yah please review and tell me anything.

Oh and yes I was listening to Wicked when I wrote this

I really don't like it ugh

REVIEW


	4. Me, Myself, and I

Hey guys I'm happy that so many of you reviewed. I know there was some confusion in the last chapter_Duncan didn't really die it was just like that part of him died.

Disclaimer-Own nothing Roo

Cpov

Buzzz Buzz

"Leave me alone" I screamed at my vibrating phone. I had slept on the ground against door crying all night and I was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. I hit the door with my fist while I stood up. Reason flooded back into my mind again.

What was I doing this was a good thing for me and Dunc…I felt something just punch me in the gut, taking the breath right out of me. I wasn't going to say his name that caused too much pain I was just going to remember him as an experiment nothing else. Not even as a human but as an _**it. **_Because playing it off as _**it**_ was much more easier than dealing with reality.__I scoffed at the huge lie I was trying to tell myself , but if I can lie in front of a judge, a jury, and the entire court with my hand on a bible. Then I can convince myself of this.

I got up off the floor and looked in the mirror. I looked like the monster out of my crazy cousin's mind. I tried to straigten it out only to mess it up more. I sighed then decided my hair was hopeless at the moment. I started to remember my cousin and the monster that was apparently hides in her closet. Oh, those horrible nights I was forced to babysit my psycho cousin, Becky. Those awful sleepless nights telling her there was nothing in her closet.

See I did have a life out of_** it **_but then I remember the ending to that memory and I turned away from the mirror._** It **_had shown up and somehow magically got Becky to sleep. We fell asleep in each other's arms praying that Becky would not wake up again. I felt another tear roll down my face. Damn it.

Emotions were the weakness of the human body. Flaws that keep us from reaching are goals. I would not stop living just because the sun in my life is gone. Now that the sun is gone I will be able to do what I do best because you need darkness for my job. Darkness to hide the evils that I do. The reason I stressed I was a CIT so much on the island was because it made me better than other people and it was just a cover I needed so I could reconcile the bad things I did. But I know now I don't need a cover anymore. I'm strong enough to come out and do what I need to do for myself. Right or Wrong does not matter now. On the final buzz of cell phone I picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, Court you there,"

I felt relieved at the sound of my only real friend in my life, "Hello Jonas "

"Listen I have this meeting that's going to take me out to California in a couple days and I wanted to see you before then…wait court are you okay"

"Jonas I normally would love to but I don't think I can go out right now,"

"You did it huh…broke it off," Sometimes he surprises me with how much he knows me, most people can't see past my had exterior. They can't see the reason behind my bitchy attitude. _**It **_did too. Another breath taking blow hit me and I had to pause for a minute before I could talk again,

"Yah"

"I'll be over in two seconds."

The line went dead. I had met Jonas in kindergarten when I took a red crayon from him because I needed it. We both got into a huge fight and had to spend an hour sitting together in the classroom during lunch. We started talking and well I guess we never stopped.

Jonas had always been there. He had understood why I had done all the awful things I did. He understood cause he was the same. We both knew that in order to get to the top you need to do what you need to do. That's probably why I hadn't pushed him away like everyone else. He didn't question my motives and instead he would offer his help. He was the only one I could trust. I hadn't seen him much recently though because well he had a busy job and…_**IT**_ had taken up most of my time. I wonder if anything between us had changed in our time apart.

When I heard a knock at the door though I knew nothing had changed. I opened it up and flew into his arms.

"Listen here Court, Now no of this crying over that thing. You are an up and coming lawyer who can kick anyone's ass and people who are that tough don't cry. The court I know is tough and strong and wouldn't let this effect her." I sighed he didn't always say the nicest things but his words did comfort me. He always knew exactly what to say to get my but in gear and I was thankful for that.

"In a much quieter and sweeter voice I heard him say, "Breaking up with him is a good thing. A step to achieving our goals."

"Our goals?" I questioned, taking my mind off my pain

"Well…you know we have similar goals court, power, money, respect" and then I'm not sure but I thought he mumbled love.

He forced me to my room and told me I had 5 minutes to get ready because he was taking me out. I didn't really feel like going out so I just flopped onto the bed.

"Oh, and court I'm taking you out in five minuets no matter what you look like. And you wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation."

Grrrrrr. He found my weak spot appearance was everything in this town and now that I'm focused on my career I wasn't going to let anyone see a crushed and less then perfect form of me because that could ruin my reputation.

It only took me three minuets to get ready. I had slicked my hair back into a pony and had thrown on my little black Cache dress. (a/n picture on profile) I also put on more makeup then just my everyday kind because now I was determined to be somebody. And a somebody did not wear average makeup. I put on my stilettos and Jonas held out his arm and we walked straight into the greatest city in the world.

NYC. Home sweet home. I felt the strong confident Courtney come out of her shell. But in the back of my mind I knew that my pride might be the only thing keeping me here.

Jonas sat us down at a famous little café.

"Court…"

"No, Joe I don't want to talk about it" after a moment of silence I beckoned him to talk about himself, "So Joe, what has life brought you during the time we've been apart."

"Well my career has sky rocketed, I'm surprised you haven't noticed I'm always in the news these days"

"Wow Joe that's so great, tell me all about it," Despite what I said I was completely jealous of Jonas and I was angry with myself for not being more aware of what was happening.

"Well my father died---"

"Oh Jonas" Wait. What. No why wouldn't Jonas tell me and why didn't I already know? I mean when one of the largest companies' owners die it should be all over the news. But deep down I knew why I never saw it on the news. _**IT**_

"Come on Court you knew I was never close to my father it wasn't a big deal and well I wasn't exactly sobbing when they told me I was the new head of the company. It's all part of life Court. Take what you can and run with it till you get shot with it." He laughed at his father's old saying.

"I really need to step up my game if I am to keep up with you."

"Well Court actually I was thinking maybe you won't need to step up." I never got a chance to question that strange sentence because out of nowhere photographers jumped out of the bushes

"Mr. Stein, Mr. Stein, Mr. Stein"

"Lets get out of here" and he got out his iphone and called a limo to pick us up.

"It comes with the territory" he said as we stepped n to the limo

"Oh haha Joe"

Then the limo driver turned to me and looked me seriously in the eye and said, "NO MORE HAHA"

Jonas pushed the button to raise the glass between us and the driver and after we both burst out laughing

" Well that was random"

" Not really he doesn't like laughter a trait I find common with most grumpy men that work for me now"

" Nice for you Joe" and despite myself I stuck out my tongue

"Same old Court, very classy"

"Only classy when I need to be"

"That's why you're perfect"

"Perfect for what"

"Court it has come to my attention that with my power I need someone by my side someone who understands me. I thought about having one of those playboy bunnies but they just annoy me. Courtney there is only a few people like us and I figured with our power we could easily take down this city. I killed my father Court I wanted his power. You understand that and that's why you are perfect"

He was now towering above me, his lips only centimeters from mine. No, no, no screamed part my brain. But the other side of my brain the logical one was pushing me to move those couple of centimeters and meet his lips. He was powerful and I wanted power. He and I both knew that we had to do bad things to get what we want and were willing to do those things. HE KILLED HIS FATHER. For what he wanted. I began to move my lips towards his but then the car came to a crashing stop sending us both flying forward. I heard gunshots and a voice I could never forget. I jumped out of the car with Jonas screaming for me to stay inside.I even thought I heard the driver say something about how this was my laughing's fault and something about it distracting him.

There I saw a few bloody bodies on the floor and a red Mohawk retreating on a motorcycle. Then I saw behind him was…the scary guy that had been with dunc---…..the guy from the gangs…the guy I was suppose to stay away from. Realization came over my entire body. I flipped a guy off his motorcycle not bothering with the helmet and started the bike.

Behind me I saw Jonas with his hand extended towards me.

"Courtney, don't. Stay here with me, doesn't forget what your goals. Power. Respect. Money. Its all-here Courtney now is the time to get what you want most for yourself. Think of what you want court, its all right here."

I pressed hard on the ignition and did not turn around. I was done with only thinking about my wants and myself.

_**IT**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Well there you are please review.**_

_**I eat your reviews so please help a starving writer ^^ haha.**_

_**-xoxox effie**_


End file.
